In the funeral industry the methods for preventing fluids from leaving a casket leave room for improvement as these fluids are still finding their way into the environment causing contamination. The purpose of Rubber Coating is to prevent the leaking of human decomposed body fluids. The Rubber Coating casket liners, trays, filler and sealant improves and preserves the quality of the product that is the casket, the mausoleum, and the burial vault.